


First and Last

by Molls



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Free! - Freeform, M/M, Nanase Haruka - Freeform, Tachibana Makoto - Freeform, experimental kiss, iwatobi swim club - Freeform, light rinharu, me being a total shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molls/pseuds/Molls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka’s first kiss; Makoto had witnessed it.  It was years ago, back when they were still in their elementary swim club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> I love MakoHaru and RinHaru. Today I decided to be a MakoHaru shipper. This was written because I was bored and wanted to write some fluff. ENJOY!

Haruka’s first kiss; Makoto had witnessed it.  It was years ago, back when they were still in their elementary swim club. 

Makoto had forgotten his bag in the locker room and had begged his mother to bring him back to collect it, to which she laughingly agreed. 

Once they had arrived, his mother told him to hurry and retrieve it while she waited at the doors to gossip with the lingering parents.   Makoto was fine with this plan, and therefore made his way to the locker room.

Since practice had been over for an hour by this point there weren’t too many people left in the building.  Of course there were the children whose parents always ran late, there were also a few instructors left to make sure the proper children went home with the proper adult (a safety measure after a string of kidnappings were reported on the news a few months before)and janitors who were busily cleaning the  building.

When Makoto reached the locker room, as far as he could tell, there was no one there. It made the room feel too big and a tad frightening.  The familiar prickle of fear began to make itself known on the back of the boy’s neck, but Makoto shook it off repeating to himself “It’s just a locker room.  It’s not haunted.  It’s just a locker room.  It’s not haunted.”

As Makoto made his way to the locker he had used that day he heard a voice.  At first he was startled but then he realized that the voice was too familiar to really be scary.

Makoto peaked around the corner of a few lockers; just as he thought, the voice belonged to his dear friend, and swimming partner, Rin Matsuoka.  

Rin was talking to their mutual friend, Haruka Nanase, who was looking a bit uneasy. Makoto smiled, and was about to walk over to them when Rin began to speak again.

“I’m serious Haruka!” the young redhead announced “I watched that movie and it looked like the boy and girl really liked it!”

Makoto was confused.  Liked what?  What were they discussing?

“I’m not sure Rin.” Haruka mumbled “What if it’s gross?”

Makoto was even more confused now.  Who would like something gross?  What were they talking about?

“It won’t be gross!  It’s not like we would be doing it with some cootie ridden girl!” Rin rationalized “It’s just you and me.  What do you say?”

Makoto looked back and forth between the boys, still at a total loss as to what was going on.  Makoto’s eyes finally settling on Haruka, whose face was set in an expression of thoughtfulness.  He was no doubt mulling over completing this unknown, and possibly gross, task with Rin.

Finally, Haruka gave a tiny nod, which instantly sparked one of Rin’s blinding and infections smiles.

Excitedly, Rin told Haruka to close his eyes, to which the other complied. 

Makoto watched the next part carefully.  What were they doing?

Next, Rin closed his eyes as well and then, as if magnetized, the boys began to lean towards each other, until finally, their lips met.

Makoto’s jaw dropped.  They were kissing!!!  That was something only mommies and daddies did!  Why were Rin and Haruka doing it?  Why did they decide to try it?

When the two boys pulled apart, they were a little flushed but overall unfazed by what had just transpired between them.  “Well?  What did you think?” Rin asked Haruka.

Haruka thought for a minute “I’m not sure” he answered “It was weird.”

“It was definitely different.” Rin offered “Maybe, we need to wait until we’re older before we try kissing again.”

Haruka nodded before the two walked out of the locker room discussing usual boyhood things, as if the kiss had never occurred.

Makoto, however, remained in his hiding place, completely shocked by what he had just witnessed.

After a few more minutes of trying to comprehend what just happened, Makoto remembered why he had come to the locker room in the first place.  Grabbing his bag, he ran through the building until he reached his mother.

“There you are Makoto!” She smiled warmly at him “What took you so long?”

Makoto, debated on his telling his mother what he just saw, but remembered that what he saw was meant to have been private.  As Rin and Haruka’s friend, Makoto would not tell.

“Nothing really.” He offered “I forgot which locker I used today.”

Makoto’s mother smiled again “What am I going to do with you?” she laughed before taking his hand and leading them home.

For years that single moment played through Makoto’s mind.  That small, innocent touch of lips, an experiment between friends, only spied due to a moment of forgetfulness.  Makoto never told a soul what he saw.

During the years, Rin had left their little group of friends, but Makoto and Haruka remained as close as could be.  But that kiss, remained with Makoto.

Eventually, Makoto realized why that kiss had been such a vivid part of his memory.  It wasn’t the fact that he had walked in on a private moment.  It wasn’t because it was such a strange thing to behold at that age.  It wasn’t even because that was his first real look at a kiss.  In the end, it was because the kiss was Haruka’s first kiss.

Makoto wasn’t sure if the obsession with the memory blew his whole outlook on Haruka out of proportion, but as the years went by, and the more he thought about it, Makoto was pretty sure he was jealous that the kiss had been between Haruka and Rin.   Makoto was pretty sure, it should have been him that stole Haruka’s first kiss.

This thought plagued Makoto until finally, one summer before their second year of high school.  Haruka had been invited to spend the night at Makoto’s house.

The two had been up in Makoto’s room, sitting on the bed, playing a video game when an idea hit Makoto.

“Haruka.” Makoto began, shaking slightly.

Haruka turned to look at his friend, not saying anything, but clearly questioning why Makoto called him.

“I was just wondering” Makoto started up again, this time a bit red in the face. “do you, maybe, want to try kissing?”

He said it.  The ball was now in Haruka’s court.  Makoto spared a glance at his stoic friend, who naturally looked a bit surprised at this question.

“Where did this come from?” Haruka asked coolly.

“Well…”Makoto began fumbling “We’re going into our second year of high school soon…and…and I know I’ve never kissed anyone, and who wants to start their second high school knowing they haven’t had their first kiss yet, I mean there are freshman who have already…”

Makoto’s words were cut off as Haruka quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Makoto’s.

Makoto was stunned for a moment, which was sadly long enough for Haruka to pull back.  “There you go.” Haruka said before turning back to their game.

“Wha…What did you do that for!?” Makoto shouted embarrassed.

Haruka looked at him, with a quirked eyebrow “You’re the one who said they wanted to try kissing.” He rationalized “I kissed you.  It’s done.”

Makoto looked down for a moment before muttering “But, I was supposed to kiss you.”

Haruka looked back to Makoto a bit shocked.  Then he took a deep breath “Alright.”

Makoto looked up at Haruka “What?”

“I said alright.” Haruka repeated “You can kiss me.” And with that Haruka spun so he was directly facing Makoto, before letting his eyelids slip closed, and lightly puckering his lips.

Makoto was stunned for a moment before leaning forward and hesitantly, placing his lips onto Haruka’s.

They stayed like that for a moment, just a touch of lips.  Something innocent.  Something that Haruka had done with Rin. 

This thought fuelled Makoto, to bravely bite Haruka’s lower lip lightly, and then gently run his tongue along that same lip asking for Haruka to open his mouth.

The other boy in question, was taken off-guard by this forwardness, and allowed his mouth to slip open.

Once this happened Makoto slipped his tongue into Haruka’s mouth.  He gently ran the muscle along Haruka’s teeth, along the walls of the other’s mouth and finally along the other boy’s tongue.

Once the two muscles met Haruka let out a moan.  Spurred on by this Makoto began to kiss a bit more aggressively, trying to coax Haruka’s tongue into a dance.

When Haruka shyly began to follow Makoto’s lead, the other lost it.  Suddenly Haruka was pinned to the bed, with Makoto lying on top of him. Haruka gasped, which allowed Makoto to take full control of the kiss.

They lay like that for what felt like hours, just exploring each other’s mouths, and gently running their hands over each other.  Haruka’s hands alternated from running up and down Makoto’s back to being buried in his hair then trailing down to his strong neck.  Makoto, went from holding Haruka’s hips to running them up Haruka’s sides to his chest.

Finally, the two pulled apart and Makoto took a look at Haruka.

The boy was panting slightly.  His face was flushed and his hair was a mess, but to Makoto he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

Smirking Makoto said “I bet you never did THAT with Rin.”

Haruka’s flush deepened before he smiled “You went YEARS without bringing that up.”

Makoto looked stunned “Wait, you knew?” he asked.

“Of course I knew.” Haruka answered “you were about as subtle as a train wreck.  You were staring at us with your eyes wide and your mouth hanging open.  You looked like the catch of the day at a sushi bar.” Haruka smirked before grabbing a pillow and lightly hitting Makoto in the head with it.

Makoto took all this information in, before he started laughing.  “You know.”  He started between light chuckles “Seeing that kiss is what made me want to kiss you now.”

Haruka smiled “I’m sort of glad you did.”

Makoto helped Haruka sit up and for a while they just sat together holding hands.  There were no words.  There didn’t need to be.

It was at this moment, Makoto decided that it didn’t matter if Rin was Haruka’s first kiss.  Because he fully intended to be Haruka’s last kiss.

** The End **


End file.
